


The Snow was falling slowly in Paris.

by Hannabeth8



Series: Children of Gods, Heroes, and Villains [9]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Les Misérables References, Literary References & Allusions, Paris (City), Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was something made for Valentines day and also a introduction to Les Enfants du Misérable (a AU of the 2012 Les Misérables film.)  </p><p>In this story we learn that Bellaluna mostly sees Valentines Day as a mean to profit, and see more of the relationship of not only Bellaluna's relationship to Jonathan but also her career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snow was falling slowly in Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> I only own the OC characters, the rest belong to the respective owners.
> 
> EDIT: I changed the name of the publishing company to Valvert-Harrington

It was a bright and surprisingly warm early February morning when Bellaluna realized what day it was.

"Yes it's Valentines Day, also known as the day people are putty in my hands."

She then decided to wear a gold and green sweater, gold jeans, and a aquamarine seahorse locket

She then left for the airport to Paris for the annual romance writers gathering at the Valvert-Harrington Publishing Corps in Paris.

"I wonder if Monsieur. Jean javert Valjean the fourth has read my latest book on the history of seahorse children in 1800's Europe ?"

When she arrived at the airport she noticed that Steve, Tony, and Jonathan were at the airport as well.

"You three are heading to Paris as well?"

"Well I couldn't pass up the opportunity to go to a romantic city on a romantic day with my beautiful gal."

"Her seeing Valentines day as romantic, she would sooner see dollar signs in her eyes."

"Well how can you blame me, with my work; most people are putty in my hands."

"In fact the reason she goes to Paris every year, is because of this party by some publishing company."

"I'll let you know that it isn't just some publishing company, but one of the oldest and most well known literature and theatre organizations in the world. It's also the most well known and oldest producers of seahorse blood .

"That sounds interesting, which company is it?"

"Valvert-Harrington and yes that is the company that 'Amour et passions is from.

"Really?"

"Yep, in fact the head of the company is a decedent of Valjean and Javert."

"Cool, I'm actually a huge fan of Amour et passions.' "

"Cool, this will also be the first time I ever brought a date."

"I got an idea, you two could take the private jet I have."

"Sure, thanks Tony."

"No prob, Bells."

Soon after a long plane ride, they made it to Paris.

"So where is Valvert-Harrington Publishing?"

"It's by the 'Pont au Change.' "

Soon after leaving the rental car, Bellaluna and Jonathan were outside the publishing building.

"I'm always so nervous when I'm at these things."

They soon walked in and people were already there and chatting, and classical music was playing.

"Monsieur Valjean, how are you?"

"Well Ms Lehnsherr, and you?"

"Well, this is my boyfriend Dr. Jonathan Crane."

"Bonjour Dr. Crane, you're very lucky to be with her; out of most of the authors, she has the most determined"

"Merci Monsieur Valjean."

"I also wanted to let you know that I read your book and I was impressed that yours has the most accuracy."

"Merci, I've done research from the stories you and others have told; especially about your great great great great great grandfather Vivant and his twin brother Lucien and their younger sister Astin javert Valjean."

"Well I'm glad to help, it's such a shame we haven't seen any new work from you in a while."

"Well I've been very busy lately, helping some family members that will be having a baby soon."

"I know, it actually made the news."

"What really?"

"Yes, it turns out you have a huge fan base and following in Europe."

"I didn't know that."

"Yes, I'd love to stay and chat; but I'm needed somewhere else."

"That's understandable, au revoir Monsieur Valjean."

"It was nice meeting you."

"The same with both of you."

They soon decided to sit by the window that is towards the Port au Change.

"It's really lovely here."

"Yes it is, you know I realized something."

"What's that?"

"Before I met you, this day was just a means to make a profit; but now that I met you, I realized what it's really about."

"Really?"

"Nah, but I still love ya."

"Thanks Bells."

Later that evening, everyone started to leave; so Bellaluna decided to head to the hotel their staying at.

"It's still so weird, staying in a room that has a window."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm just too used to staying in a room that has no windows."

"I'm still lost."

"When I was a kid, I slept in the basement of the private school I lived at and with the apartment I lived at the windows boarded up because of all the damage the apartment has taken.

"Damage, what damage?"

"The usual, shootings, jealous ex's, super villains; the usual."

"Wait, what?"

"The last person who owned the apartment I lived at, was a woman who was killed by getting thrown through a window by her ex girlfriend."

"Sounds like a messed up place, do you still live there?"

"Not now, for a while I'm staying at the academy to help some of my family."

"I never knew this much about you."

"Well there's a lot many don't know about each, unless they open up."

Jonathan then noticed that Bellaluna had a rainbow sleeve on her left arm.

"What's with the arm sleeve?"

"Promise not to make a big deal of it?"

Jonathan then nodded yes.

Bellaluna then took off her sleeve and there was a scar on her arm, it said "freak."

"One night when I was three years old, I went into the woods near the academy and I attacked by some people and they carved this into my arm."

Jonathan then held Bellaluna's arm and kissed her scar.

"I promise I won't let anyone hurt you?"

Jonathan then kissed Bellaluna on the lips.

"It's getting pretty late, we better get some sleep, if we want to make the plane ride back."

"What about Steve and Tony?"

"They would probably be back in Manhattan by now, since they usually leave by sunset."

"Well good night Bellaluna."

"Good night, love you."

"Love you as well."

Soon Bellaluna and Jonathan fell asleep in each others arms, while the snow was falling slowly in Paris.


End file.
